High strength aluminum alloys, such as 7XXX series aluminum alloys, may be employed in various industries, such as in the military. However, it is difficult to achieve 7XXX alloys that have a good combination of armor piercing (AP) resistance, fragment simulated particle (FSP) resistance and spall resistance.